Tails Lucky Break, A saint patricks day special
by Waterwind222
Summary: Miles tails prower, was always a target, but when he finds a four leaf clover his luck changes, TailsxCream oneshot


Just a special for the holidays Enjoy...

* * *

**Tails Lucky Break**

It was early morning

The sun had just come over the mountains as a twilight sky

It lit up the fields of the Emerald hills

Upon those hills rested a small workshop

Inside the workshop "Tails Room"

Today was a Great day, For everyone, except one young Fox named Miles Prower, But was commonly known as tails by his friends, He knew this day would be bad, But little did he know, It was all about to change for him today

The young kitsune stirred in his bed

He kicked around in his sleep

"Goooood morning Emerald town!" said a voice on the radio

Tails groaned

"And what a great day it is" it continued

Tails stood up

"Remeber folks to wear green, or else-" it continued

Tails turned it off

He looked at the calender

It read march 17th

Tails sighed

He despised this day

it had nothing to do with The holiday itself

It was only because...

He had never had anything green in his wardrobe

And everyone took advantage of that

Tails sighed and got up

He went downstairs to make breakfast

a few moments later there was a knock at the door

Tails went up to the door

"W-who is it?" he asked

"Yo tails it's me bro" said the voice

Tails was relieved

He oppened the door to see is best friend standing infront of him

"Hey sonic whats up?" asked tails

Sonic grinned "oh nothin"

Tails knew he was up to something

"Sonic wh-why are you looking at me like that?" he asked nervously

Sonic smirked

"I see your not wearing green" he said

Tails eyes widdened

"Sorry lil bro but I havee to do this" he said walking towards him

"No, Sonic AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" he screamed

He tried to run off

Sonic pinned him down and pinched his arm

"Gahh" Screamed the fox in pain

"Sonic got off of him

"There ya go buddy, its over" he said helping the fox up

Tails held his arm

"sonic!" He cried

Sonic looked at him

He charged at the hedgehog

Tails put his hand up to pinch him

Sonic stoped him

"Sorry tails, but eyecolor counts too" he said

He pointed at his emerald green eyes

Tails sighed

"why am I always the main target?" he asked

Sonic sighed

"Maybe if you wore something green, You wouldnt have this problem" he said

Tails head shot up

"Of course!" he shouted

"Thanks sonic im off" said tails

"you'd better be careful out there," warned sonic

Tails nodded

He burst out the door running off through the hills

sonic smirked

"so it begins" he laughed

He flipped out a cell phone and dialled a couple of numbers

"Hey Knux, its sonic,Is everyone in position?" he asked

"all set" said knuckles

"Good" said sonic

He closed the phone

"We're going to give tails a saint patricks day he'll never forget" he said to himself

Tails continued on through the hills

"Untill he met a fammiliar echidna

"Hey knuckles" said tails

"Hey tails" he replied

Tails stared at him

"Is something wrong?" he asked

Knuckles smilled

Relax this will only hurt for a second" he replied

Tails paused in fear

Knuckles tackled him to the ground and pinched his left arm

"AHGG" screamed the kitsune

Knuckles got up

"Oh cmon on, it was'nt that bad" he replied

"Yes it was" he cried

Knuckles sighed

"Your just a big baby" he replied

Tails frowned at him

"Am not" he replied

"Are to" said knuckles

"Am not"

"Are too"

"Not"  
"Too"

"Not"

"Too"

"AM NOT" he screamed running off with tears in his eyes

"Knuckles sweatdroped

"Maybe I was alittle too hard on him..." he said to himself

"Oh ya think" replied a voice

He turned around to see the blue hegehog standing behind him

"Way to go knucklehead" replied sonic

Knuckles frowned

"The idea was to pinch him, not scare him off" he continued

Knuckles sighed

I hope hes okay" replied knuckles

Yeah" said sonic looking off into the city

Tails sat crying by a bush

"Why why do I have to be the target today!" he exclaimed

Meanwhile a white flash appeared and three figures came out of it

"Hmph well that mission was a bust

"Hey Its not my fault We got caught"

"Your the one who stole the jewels in the first place

"Yes, but you're the one who said we should just storm the place as opposed to sneaking in

"Sensors show lifeform is in this vicinity"

They turned to see the crying kitsune

"Isnt that tails"

They ran over to him

"Hmph does'nt look like hes had a very good day"

Tails looked up to see the three figures

"Shadow sniff rouge, and sniff omega?" he asked

"Shadow came up to him"

What seems to be the problem prower?" asked shadow

"Ive' sniff been pinched alot because I cant sniff wear green" he sniffled

shadow sighed

Its the Faker isn't it?" he asked

Tails nodded

Shadow clentched a fist

"That hedeghog is getting on my last nerve" he shouted

He turned to his team members

"rouge omega you take things from her" he replied

And what about you" asked rouge

He smirked

"Ive got a score to settle with the Faker" he replied

He pulled out his chaos emerald

"Chaos Control!" he shouted as he warped away

Rouge turned to tails

"You okay?" she asked

He nodded

"Miles Prower is still our enemy" responded omega

"Will you hush!" said rouge kicking omegas armour

The robot let tails talk with rouge

Tails told her all abot his day

Rouge sighed

"Maybe if you bought some clothes, you would'nt have this problem" she responded

"I would but I'm broke" he replied

Rouge pulled out some money and handed it to tails

Tails looked at the money then at rouge

"You didn't steal it did you?" he asked

Rouge frowned

"No This is part of what I make, Being an agent has its perks you know" she replied

"She gave tails the money

"Thanks rouge" he replied

She smilled

"Just think of it as a favor" she replied flying off. omega following

Tails ran back towards emerald town

Meanwhile sonic and knuckles looked around the hills for tails

"Shoot still no sign of him" replied sonic

Knuckles looked around

"Ill go check the city". he replied

Sonic nodded

Knuckles dashed off

A white flash apeared from behind sonic

A figure grabbed him by the neck

"So I see you find it amusing to toy with prowers emotions faker" he replied

Sonic looked down to see the ebony hedgehog holding him

Shadow sighed and dropped him

"You're not even worth my time" he replied walking off

Sonic got back up

"Hey shadow where ya going, runnin away?" asked sonic

Shadow paused

He continued to walk

"you going to run away, Just like you did with maria?" he asked

Sonic realised he went too far

Shadow turned around with pure rage in his eyes

Sonic gulped

Shadow lunged at him and unleashed a barrage of punches on the hedgehog

"He charged a ball of light in his hands

Sonic gasped

"Say good bye faker!" he shouted

"CHAOS" he started

"SPEAR" he finished firing it at sonic

it colided with him knocking him to the floor

Shadow went up to him and kicked him

"Hmph pathetic what a waste of time" he said

"Ill promise you this sonic" he said

"Speak of maria again, and ill see to it you are dead!" he shouted

"Chaos control" he shouted teleporting out of the hills

Sonic got back up

" I hope tails is okay" he muttered

Ten minutes later tails walked into Emerald town

He looked around to see many people in green, some with green fur

Tails just continued to walk ignoring them

"he finnaly reached the shopping center only to be greeted by amy

"Amy!" he said

She turned around

"Oh hi tails" she said walking up to him

Tails stepped back from her

"Huh, whats the matter" she said looking around her

"N-nothing" he replied

Amy glared at him

"What are you implying prower!" she asked angrilly

"N-nothing really, honestly" he pleaded

She pulled out her hammer

Tails cringed

"Pleasedonthurtmebecauseimnotwearinggreen!"he screamed

Amy put down her hammer

"Is that what this is about?" she asked

Tails nodded

"Well why dont you just get some clothes then?" she asked

"T-thats why i came" he replied

Amy put on a devilish grin

Tails gulped

"Cmon then I'll help you pick out some really cute clothes!" she exclaimed

"No T-thats okay I can get em myself" he stuttered

Amy brought her hammer out again

"Im sorry I didnt quite catch that, what dd you say?" asked amy in a sarcastic tone

Tails gulped

"Uh I said what are we waiting for, lets go!" he said dashing off towards the exit

Amy grabbed him by the tails

"the clothes store is this way genious" she remarked

Tails sighed

"I knew that" he said

She dragged tails off to the store

They entered the store

A young lady was at the register blowing bubble gum

"Excuse me, Were looking for childrens clothes" said amy

Tails groaned

"Isle 6" she said

Amy thanked her and dragged the kitsune off

Try these on" said amy handing him a blue shirt

Tails frowned

"Amy were here for green clothing" he responded

She looked around

"But they're sold out of green clothes"

Tails eyes widdened in horror

Their wasnt a single speck of green to be found

"Ooh this is cute, try it on" she said handing tails a pink shirt and purple pants

Tails frowned

"Amy if theres nothing here" the why am I-" he started

She pulled out her hammer

Tails sighed

He went into the dressing room to change

A few miute later he came out

"He looked like A girls fantasy wardrobe...and a boys nightmare...

IMG

Aww, you look so cute" said amy

Tails sighed

"Amy, Can i get out of this now? he asked

She shook her head

"No way, besides you'll want to stay in that" she replied

Tails frowned

"Why would I wnt to stay in this?" he asked

Amy smirked

Because of this silly" she replied

She pointed at the beadazzling on his shirt, there was a single green bead

"I-I'm wearing green" he replied

"IM WEARING GREEN" he shouted

He payed for the clothes at the register

The clerk looked at him awkwardly

"What a weird boy" she muttered

He walked out of the store jumping around in glee

"Amy sighed

"Thanks amy" he said hugging her and running off

"You're welcome!" she shouted back to him

Tails walked through the busy streets

There was an anual holiday parade going on

"The road he needed to go down was blocked

He turned down an alleyway to cut across

That was his mistake

He bumped into a fammiliar hedgehog

"Well, "well, look who it is" the hedgehog laughed

Tails backed away

"Aww where ya going miles, I wont hurt ya" he chuckled

Tails started to run and tripped

The hedgehog tilted up his red tint sunglasses

"Now should we get this over with?" he asked

"Tails stopped him"

"I-I'm wearing green s-see" he said pointing too the bead

"The hedeghog laughed

"You call that wearing green?" he said

He unziped his flame patterened jacket and pointed to his green fur

Tails sighed

"Welll you cant pinch me so there" said tails

The hedgehog laughed

"No I guees we cant" replied the hedgehog

"But Who says we cant beat you up for fun?" he replied cracking his knuckles

Tails eyes widdened

"He picked him up by the scruff of his fur and held back a fist

"Now hold still this'll only hurt for a second" he replied

Tails closed his eyes

"Hold on" called a voice

Another figure came out behind the hedgehog

"Hold on scourge, I get him first" she laughed

She was a Scarlet colored fox, with Crimson hair, she wore an oragne jumpsuit, and a yellow bow

Tails looked at the crimson fox and gasped

"F-fiona?" he stuttered

She smirked

"Aww poor miles, looks like your luck never changes" she cackled

"C'mon Fiona, i want my turn" whined scourge

Fiona glared at him, then back at tails

Tails started to run

But fiona backhanded him,

Sending him into a dumpster

Fiona walked over to the fox

She knelt down to him at eye level

she pinched his lips

"Thats for false love", she cackled

She then smacked him straight across the face

He fell to the floor, hurt

She cackled

Tails got up limply, and wipped some blood of his face

"Scourge smirked

"Hey miles where ya going, Its my turn!"

He kicked tails in the back of the head

knocking him back down

scourge then mecilessly beat up the poor fox

"As a finisher he slammed his knee into his stomach

The fox fell to the floor bloody and unconsious

"They pickpocketed him taking everything of value including the clothes he was wearing...

Scourge laughed as they walked off

Meanwhile knuckles walked down the alleyway

"Now sonic told me he might come here

He looked over to see tails leaning against a wall

"Knuckles smilled in relief

" There you are, sonic and I were woried about you" he said placing a hand on tails shoulder

He noticed he didnt move

"Tails?" he asked

He turned him over to see the dammage he had taken

He gasped and called sonic

"Sonic its knux, we have a major problem, get here as fast as you can!" he shouted

Tails woke up, to find himself on a hospital bed

sonic amy and knuckles were at his sides

"S-sonic?" he asked weakilly

"Hey buddy your awake" he replied happily

"Scourge sure did a number on you" replied knuckles

Amy slapped him

"What its true!" he said

Tails turned away,

"It wasnt for scourges punches that hurt" he said

"It was Fiona" he replied

They all gasped

Flashback:

"Thats for false love", she cackled

She then smacked him straight across the face

End flashback:

He felt a tear fall down his cheek

Sonic put his cell away,

"I told the others about your condition" said sonic

Tails looked up at him

"Others?" he asked

"Yeah rouge, charmy, silver, blaze, and shadow said sonic

Tails paused

"What about cream?" he asked

Sonic sighed

"She already knows, she knew before We did" replied sonic

"Tails was puzzled

"What do you mean by that?" he asked

"She came up to us and asked if you were in danger" he replied

"Creams always had that awareness" replied amy

"She almost always knows when her friends are hurt, or need help" she cotinued

"Oh and cream was the only one who was'nt in on the pinching thing" replied knuckles

Tails gasped

"She was'nt?" he asked

"Sonic shook his head

"No she said she did'nt want to take in part with anything having to do with harming you" he replied

Tails eyes widdened

"She did?" he asked

"Sonic nodded

Amy sighed

"She always knows when the ones she loves are in trouble" she said

Tails head shot up

"Loves?" he asked

Amy blushed, "oops, I wasnt supposed to say anything" she said

Tails blushed bright pink

"Hey tails, you okay?" asked sonic

"Y-yeah Im fine" he replied

He got up off the hospital bed

"Thanks guys" he said dashing out the door

Sonic stood staring blankly

"Thanks for what?" he asked

Tails headed off to topaz town

On the way he met a fammiliar white hedgehog

Tails walked up to him

"Hey silver have you-" he started

Silver put up a green psychokinetic field

"See you can't attack me, I have green on" he shouted

Tails sighed

"Silver its me" he replied

Silver saw tails and lowered his field

"Huh, oh tails, are you feeling any better, sonic told me all about it" he said

Tails smilled

"Its okay silver" he replied

Silver nodded

"Have you seen cream?" asked tails

Silver pointed to a flower field

"Last I saw she was over there" he replied

"Thanks silver" said tails running off

Tails walked into the flower field looking for cream

He seached for a long time running up and down the hills

Tails panted out of breath and collapsed on the hill side

"Cant pant move another pant step" he said out of breath

He fell to the ground and lay there

"When will my luck ever change?" asked tails

He lowered his head to lie down in the grass

Something stood before him

"A four leaf clover?" said tails

He plucked it out of the field

"Tails?" asked a voice

He turned around to see the rabbit staring at him

"Oh hi cream" he said to her

"You're okay!" she exclaimed embracing him

They both blushed

"So I heard you did'nt want to participate in the "pinch the fox" game" he said

Cream paused

"why did'nt you?" he asked

Cream blushed

"Well it's because ummmmmm" she started

"Its because you like me" replied tails

Cream blushed

"How did you-" she started

Tails smiled

"Lets just say amy gossips alot" he replied

Cream giggled

They both moved closer to each other

"tails..." she said softly

"yes cream?" he replied

They closed their eyes and shared a small passionate kiss

"They slowly pulled away

"I love you cream" he spoke

"i love you too Tails" she said

They shared one more kiss before they started to walk back to emerald town

They arived only to be greeted by Scourge and Fiona

"Well looks like prower got out earlier then expected" scourge chuckled

"And hes got himself a new love" said fiona pointing at cream

The got closer to them

Cream felt scared

"Tails guarded her

"Tails are you mad?" she asked

Tails smilled

"About you, Yes, he replied

He dashed off to attack scourge

He swipped him with his tails

Scourge curled into a ball, and charged the fox

He completely missed him

"Huh Dumb luck!" replied scourge

Tails looked down at the clover he still had

"Luck" he mumbled

Fiona dashed in and dropkicked him, completely missing him,

Tails took this advatage and grabbed her leg and swung her around into scourge

They both got up

"Thats it!" shouted scourge

He brought out a missle launcher

"FIre heatseekers" he exclaimed

The all swerved around him and collided next to him

The fox remained unharmed

scourges sunglasses fell to the ground

"But, how, those are heat seekers, HEATSEEKERS"he shouted

Tails smirked

"Just got lucky I guess"

Scourge dropped the gun and ran off, as fiona followed

Tails turned back to cream

"Well that scared them off" he chuckled

Cream laughed too

"That was a lucky break tails" she said

Tails looked down at the clover

"Yeah it was" he replied

Cream sighed, "Now if only, it could be that way forever"

Tails tossed the clover onto the ground

"Don't worry, cream my luck has changed for the better"

He grabbed her hand as they walked out of the alleyway together 

* * *

Just a cute TxC oneshot for the holiday

**"Happy Saint Patricks Day everyone!**

Untill then Ciao!


End file.
